In recent years, golf club heads capable of adjusting the position of the center of gravity of the head have been proposed, for example, in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-112570    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-5166